Vibration isolation systems are employed in a wide variety of applications to minimize the transmission of disturbances forces between two bodies or structures. Satellite and other spacecraft, for example, are commonly equipped with vibration isolation systems to minimize the transmission of vibratory forces or jitter emitted from attitude adjustment devices (e.g., control moment gyroscopes or reaction wheel arrays) to other vibration-sensitive components (e.g., optical payloads) onboard the spacecraft. The performance of such vibration isolation system may be determined by several factors including the manner in which the isolators are arranged and the vibration attenuation characteristics of each individual isolator. Vibration isolation systems employing three parameter isolators, which behave mechanically as a primary spring in parallel with a series-coupled tuning spring and damper, provide superior attenuation of high frequency vibratory forces as compared to vibration isolation systems employing other types of passive isolators, such as viscoelastic isolators. An example of a three parameter isolator is the D-STRUT® isolator developed and commercially marketed by Honeywell, Inc., currently headquartered in Morristown, N.J. Such isolators are often passive, single Degree of Freedom (DOF), axially-damping devices well-suited for usage within multi-point mounting arrangements. While capable of providing high performance vibration attenuation, existing three parameter isolators remain limited in certain respects. For example, high manufacturing costs and lengthy lead times have hampered the widespread adoption of three parameter isolators in non-spaceborne applications.